1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stationary rowing unit, and more particularly to a hydraulic resistance type stationary rowing unit that can be used as a physical therapy aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the purpose of conventional stationary rowing units is to exercise the limbs of a normal user, conventional rowing unit constructions cannot be used by patients undergoing physical therapy to cure partial paralysis caused by a stroke. The conventional stationary rowing units would have to be modified in order to permit the normal limbs of a patient to operate the stationary rowing unit so as to gradually exercise and move the injured limbs.